Memory devices, such as volatile memories and non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), are commonly used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players often include different types of memory to store music, videos, and other media.
For example, a system having non-volatile memory can receive multiple requests from a file system to access one or more dies of the non-volatile memory. Each of these requests may be associated with a particular current draw. Hence, during a particular period of time, the system may have multiple outstanding requests that need to draw current from a power source.
Conventionally, a token can be circulated from die to die, and a request may be serviced only when a die associated with the request has been provided with the token. Latency problems may exist in such a configuration. In particular, once a particular die has passed off the token, the die must wait for a period of time before a request associated with the die can be serviced.